


Silent Night

by lorir_writes



Series: To (Secretly) Love You [3]
Category: Rules of Engagement (Visual Novel), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Apart from each other during the holidays, Jade and Liam struggle to enjoy the Christmas festivities.
Relationships: Leo/Main Character (Rules of Engagement), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Madeleine Amaranth/Liam
Series: To (Secretly) Love You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270448
Kudos: 2





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all my quiet followers of Tumblr

**_Duchy of Ramsford 2017_ **

“Wow… You look so chic,” Juliet cheered while Daniel blew a low whistle when Jade twirled for them to show them the emerald dress and diamond jewels she’d wear for the dinner that evening.

“Thanks. Maxwell and Bertrand gave me their mother’s dresses and I’m getting them adjusted and altered.” Jade beamed as she walked through the closet.

“These people must really like you if they"re doing this,” Daniel added. “I’m just bummed you’re not going to be with us. I miss your cheesecake.”

Jade shook her head grinning. “Of course you’d say that.”

“Hey, it’s our tradition. We miss you.”

“I miss you both too.” Jade frowned.

“Little blossom, it’s time for us to–” Maxwell appeared on the doorway and saw Jade on the phone.

“Hey guys, meet Maxwell!” She switched to the rear camera.

“Oh… hello, Jade’s friends!”

“Hi!” Juliet and Daniel replied in unison.

“I know you’re talking to them, but it’s almost time for our supper.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a sec.”

“Happy holidays to you.” Maxwell waved to the camera. They replied and he smiled, patting Jade’s shoulder before leaving the room.

“He’s cute,” Juliet commented and Jade giggled. “What? He is.”

“I think so too,” Daniel added.

“Please don’t tell your gaydar just beeped.” Juliet gave him a sideways glance.

“No, but he’s probably bi. We’d have to Cordonia to figure it out,” he smiled sardonically.

“Dan, I swear to Baby Jesus, if you hit on the same guy I find cute again–”

“Hey, the heart wants what it wants!”

“Oh, I know there’s a part of your body that wants him and it’s not your heart,” Juliet berated.

Jade cackled. For a minute, she forgot her own issues and felt like she was back in New York, the familiar bantering brought her joy during her court exile. She heaved a sigh and enjoyed the small carefree moment with her friends before returning to her cruel reality of being away from the man she loves during Christmas.

##  **…**

**_Cordonia Capital 2017_  
**

“His Royal Highness, King Liam Rys of Cordonia,” the herald announced as all eyes turned to the main door. 

Liam walked into the ballroom calmly and greeted his guests one by one before joining his fiancee, who welcomed him with a small kiss. He closed his eyes and tried to think about something else. Anything else. Anything that could make him forget he was kissing Madeleine instead of Jade. He pulled away and faked a smile for the guests and the photographers to snap a few pictures. The Royal Family Christmas feast was just one of the many events he would do anything to get away from, but this year the holiday season would have a bitter taste.

Liam parted aways with Madeleine and proceeded to do his rounds when he spotted his brother. Leo strolled around the ballroom hand in hand with Katie as they giggled and drank champagne. He never envied his brother’s lifestyle or cared about his undignified demeanor, but seeing Leo married with someone he chose to be was hurtful. That could’ve been him, drinking and dancing carefreely with the woman he loves. He wouldn’t have to remind himself to smile because he would do it without even noticing if he was with her. However, that wasn’t the life he was going to have.

“Doesn’t it seem a little forced to you?” Liam turned to see Drake with two glasses of whiskey, offering one of them to him. His brows furrowed in confusion and Drake pointed with his glass towards Leo and Katie. “The happy couple act. I don’t buy it.”

“Why not?”

“Do you really think Leo would settle down? He was making out with Regina’s maid yesterday after brunch.”

“Do I dare ask how do you know that?” Liam cocked an eyebrow and his friend rubbed the back of the neck looking down. He chuckled. “It’s fine, it’s not like you’re committed to anyone for the sake of the country”.

Drake heaved a sigh. If Liam knew they were both pining for the same woman, things would be far more complicated than they already were. He took a gulp of his whiskey and grabbed another glass from a tray as a waiter passed by.

“I can’t wait for this night to be over,” Liam mumbled.

“I’ll drink to that,” Drake replied and they clinked glasses.

##  **…**

**_Duchy of Ramsford 2017_ **

“Hey, look who’s joining us for dinner!” Maxwell beamed as he called Jade to join him.

“Hana! So good to see you! Even if it’s just through video chat,” Jade beamed.

“A very brief one, since I’m not allowed to talk to anyone else,” Hana grimaced.

“That bad, huh?” Jade frowned.

“Yeah… But it doesn’t matter. I’m just happy to see you both. Aaaand I have a surprise.” Hana bent down and picked up a tray with Sesame balls. “If I was there with you guys, we’d have these delicious dumpling-like sweets. Happy holidays, you guys!”

“Aww…” Maxwell pressed a hand to his chest and pouted.

“Happy holidays, Hana. You have to cook those for us when you come back.”

“Will do. See you in January?” Hana smiled.

“Absolutely. See you then,” Jade replied and they waved goodbye to their friend. “We should go to the dining room. Bertrand must be waiting for us.”

“Sure, I’m right behind you. I’m just answering this phone call,” he said. He waited for her to leave then picked up the phone.

“Did she like the dresses?”

“Yeah.”

“What about the shoes and jewelry?”

“She loved them. I think the visit to the seamstress was good. She even smiled during most of part of the day.”

“Good. Keep me informed if she needs to purchase anything else.”

“Nah, it’s alright. She’ll get suspicious if I get any more vintage dresses out of nowhere.”

“You’re probably right. Merry Christmas, Agent Breakdance.”

“Merry Christmas.”

##  **…**

**_Cordonia Capital 2017_  
**

Liam hung up and put the burner phone inside his pocket as he heard steps approaching.

“See? I told you he’s the brooding one.” Liam shook his head and smiled as he heard his brother’s voice, then turned around to greet him and his wife.

“Are you enjoying the festivities, Katie?”

“Yes, it’s so grand and regal. The only downside is eventually bumping into Leo’s ex-fiancee,” Katie disdained and both men chuckled. “Shit, I’m so sorry. I forgot she’s your fiancee now,” she excused herself.

“It’s okay. I guess you and I have that sentiment in common,” Liam replied and they all burst out laughing.

“I wish I have met you sooner, Liam. We would’ve loved if you were at our wedding.”

“I wish I could have been there too. And since I believe I still owe you a wedding gift, I hope you both accept this as a Christmas and wedding gift,” Liam produced from his pocket a gift card of a home décor store. “I know you just bought your house and I want you both to have a cozy place to call home.”

“Oh my…” Katie stared at the value of the card.

“Thank you, brother. This is very generous of you.”

“You’re welcome, Leo. Merry Christmas to the both of you,” he hugged them briefly and walked out to greet other guests.

When the party winded down when Leo found Liam by himself again at the balcony. “Is this your official brooding spot, Your Royal Majesty?" 

"I’m king. Anywhere in this country can be my official brooding spot if I want.”

Leo smiled weakly as he realized his little brother spent the night drinking alone and avoiding other people. “You miss her, don’t you?”

“More than anything in the world.”

“I’m sorry it had to be this way, Liam. I didn’t know what I was putting you through.”

“It’s alright, Leo. This is not your fault.” Just then, Leo’s phone pinged and he promptly answered the text with a smile. Liam studied his brother’s reaction. “I know that smile. What are you up to?”

“Nothing, just making the arrangements for your Christmas gift. Come on, it’s almost time.”

“Time for what?”

“You’ll see,” he grinned.

“If this is another one of your surprises that include strippers, I’m not in the mood.”

“First of all, it’s not that kind of surprise. And secondly, this is so much better. Believe me.”

“You got me something that you find better than naked women dancing? I’m intrigued,” Liam said as he followed his older brother to the Royal Chambers. At the lounge, Leo turned on the TV, connected it with his phone and a live video appeared on the screen.

_____

_“Are you ready, little blossom?” Maxwell looked to the side as he adjusted the zoom on his phone. The video showed Jade’s hand giving a thumbs up._

_“Good evening, my adoring fans. Welcome to The Full Beaumonty Christmas special! This year, we have a special and talented new guest who is going to play some songs requested by a dear friend of mine. Ladies and gentlemen, my enchanting honorary little sister, Lady Jade Bourbon.”_

_He switched to the rear camera and focus on Jade playing piano and singing at the Beaumont’s main lounge. In the back, Bertrand sipped a glass of wine by the fire smiling._

_[Silent night, holy night!/ All is calm, all is bright / Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child / Holy Infant so tender and mild / Sleep in heavenly peace / Sleep in heavenly peace](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DjEj2fAZDUlU&t=MDhhMDU0YzU3NTlmNzIyZWNlMTk5YWU5YjM2YzJkMjFjYjQwYTBiMCxMMlV5RVJrYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AurX-RFHrwIL4hqQ-vEFknA&p=https%3A%2F%2Florirwritesfanfic.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181418440642%2Fsilent-night&m=1&ts=1599533470) _

_____

Liam’s eyes welled up as he stared in awe the screen watching Jade delicately singing his favorite Christmas song.

“I told you it was better,” Leo patted his brother’s shoulder and smiled. “By the way, she will be singing all the songs mom used to sing for us at Christmas lunch. I’d sit down if I were you,” he winked.

Liam sat down on the couch, his eyes were glossy as he looked to his brother. “Thank you, Leo.”

“Merry Christmas, little brother.”

_____

_[Sleep in heavenly peace / Sleep in heavenly peace](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DjEj2fAZDUlU&t=MDhhMDU0YzU3NTlmNzIyZWNlMTk5YWU5YjM2YzJkMjFjYjQwYTBiMCxMMlV5RVJrYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AurX-RFHrwIL4hqQ-vEFknA&p=https%3A%2F%2Florirwritesfanfic.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181418440642%2Fsilent-night&m=1&ts=1599533470) _


End file.
